The prof and her student
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: Drooling on your prof. is not a sensible task, even more when she goes by the name "Vicki". When will Timmy learn to have some sense? not now surely.


He never knew this was coming,he never knew this was hidden under the façade. Timmy turner should have stuck to the age old fashion of never judging a book by it's cover. Anyone else would have been just fine. , anyone other than her.

But when the devil cometh, the victim never figures it out in time,the keyword being in time. He still remembered the fateful day. Dr. Jamal was giving away endsem papers. Just like yester-semesters he scored a 100% in theoretical computer science. The day turned out to be very special for him though his descent in the abyss also started from that day.

They all heard about some Valentine will be joining their department. People rumoured that she is the devil incarnate, she never a gives a cent percent grade to anyone, likes to give FR's(Fail and repeat), humiliates and tortures her students at any possible chance.

But to Timmy these amounted to nothing; when he saw her for the first time the fiery red hair, the glittering pink eyes, the angelic face and a very well shaped body won him over. She gave him a warm smile while he was busy picking up his jaw from the floor.

Then very next night Timmy dreamt about her, she was teaching him on a deserted beach while wearing a two piece bikini. Her eyes were glittering like pink diamonds, her hair seemed like the fiery clouds gracing the wetern horizon at the twilight. he could hear that light music was being played in the background, the "Every night in my dreams."

Timmy woke up with a realization, he knew under whom he is going to pursue his project.

Victoria's area of work was economic statistics. Suddenly Timmy felt an inexplicable urge to do his phd in that field.

Victoria was interested in taking just one phd student. Timmy applied and his academic records and profound knowledge made him the first choice.

The initial days were great, she would explain the outline of the project to Timmy and Timmy would stay put like an obedient baby, looking up at her face.

Then the real Victoria Valentine came to the surface, once she was sure that Timmy was going nowhere.

"Timothy, you are not making the desired progress, if this continues you will also make me a failure. What do you have to say?" she asked him sternly.

Timmy was surprised, till last month everything seemed ok, she was happy with his progress. What could have upset her so much, to snap at him like this?

"But Ma'm, ther..."

"Shut up." he was interrupted by her, "Sit down and explain me why you have done this?"she sought for an explanation.

"But ma'm, you told me do so." Timmy tried to pacify her.

"What ? Then should I cancel your name from the project, if you're just gonna copy then why did I accept you as my phd student? I could have hired an office clerk and still he would've done a better job than you." Victoria aka Vicki was very good in blasting someone's confidence into bits.

This was his problem, if he didn't do anything Vicki would lampoon him, if he did anything then also she will lampoon him. It was a lose-lose situation for him.

"I guess you won't be doing anything productive, so why don't you cook the dinner for me, I am too tired, I will let you have a piece." she suggested this to the self-loathing student.

"Ok, Ma'm as you wish." Timmy half-heartedly replied.

Vicki sneered, "I know you make a better butler."

He made noodles in that night, hakka noodles, her favourite.

"This is delicious, why don't you apply for the cooking academy, Economic statistics is not something of your plate." she again ridiculed him.

Timmy was on the verge of crying, he didn't sign up for this humiliation. He signed up for the greater aspect but she had to made everything tougher for him.

"I am doing well in the project, my speed is enviable still she wants more? still she treats me like dirt and takes advantage of my cooking skills. What should I do? maybe I should just leave the dream of PHD and start looking for a job.

A tear escaped from his eye.

Vicki noticed that, "Why did you want to do a phd under me in the first place?" she teasingly asked him.

"I thought you were a good teacher and a great statistician" he replied.

"So, you don't think that I am a good teacher or a statistician anymore?" she asked her.

Timmy was in a fix, he wanted to yell out yes but instead he blurted out"I didn't mean that, Ma'm."

"Then why me Timmy, why did you want to do it under my guidance? there were many profs who would have happily taken you?The person who picks on you, teases you at every chance, tells that your work is shit, yet you make dinner for the same person, act as her personal butler. It is very intriguing." Vicki calmly stated.

Timmy's face became red like a tomato, he blushed like crazy. Though this woman makes him miserable at every possible opportunity, like scheduling meeting in the tiffin periods and then eating her food without sharing with him or draining his bottle of softdrinks on a hot day, yet he felt a tingling sensation around her. He didn't enjoy her behaviour but her company. He was too ashamed to confess this.

"Anyways I am kicking you out, I can't teach a nincompoop like you, so better say out your heart or else ..." she was cut short by his outburst..."I like you, now do what you feel like. kick me out, kill me, torture me, scold me I don't care, I like you and this is the fucking baseline."

She was having a chuckle "Ok, you are fired from my project, I just can't guide my would be boyfriend, I don't want anyone calling me, nepotist."

He was astonished, the realization hit him like a truck, "That sorta thing is best in hentai mangas, in real world a prof. dating her project student would be just preposterous." Vicki stated nonchalantly.

"And my boyfriend mentioning me as M'am. I can't deal with that." Vicki sighed.

"That means..." he was again interrupted, "Yes, it means I also like you silly." she ruffled his hair.

Timmy closed his eyes in joy, still his eyes were teary, though they conveyed bliss, this time.


End file.
